Marvel Online
Marvel Online is an American free-to-play action combat massive multiplayer online game set in the fictional universe of Marvel Comics. It is developed and published by (under license from The Walt Disney Company), being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2019. Synopsis When the Kree Supreme Intelligence develops a genetic bomb that causes a massive powering up regular civilians as one civilian decides to become a hero with aid from other heroes. Characters Main *'The Custom Character' (voiced by Max Mittelman if male and Mae Whitman if female) - a normal human powered by a genetic bomb, becoming a hero to all. Supporting *'The Avengers', consisting of: **'Steve Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD **'Tony Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD **'Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk' (voiced by Tom Kenny as Banner and John DiMaggio as the Hulk) - TBD **'Thor Odinson' (voiced by JB Blanc) - TBD **'Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Janet van Dyne/Wasp' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD **'Namor McKenzie/The Sub-Mariner' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD **'Shanna the She-Devil' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD **'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD **'T'Challa/Black Panther' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'The Champions', consisting of: **'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - TBD **'Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid' (voiced by Nadji Jeter) - TBD **'Sam Alexander/Nova' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD **'America Chavez/Miss America' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD **'Amadeus Cho/Prince of Power' (voiced by Dante Basco) - TBD **'Rachel Summers' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The X-Men', consisting of: **'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD **'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD **'Jean Grey' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD **'Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD **'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD **'Remy LeBeau/Gambit' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD **'Anna Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD **'Sue Storm/Invisible Woman' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD **'Johnny Storm/Human Torch' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD **'Ben Grimm/Thing' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'Guardians of Galaxy', consisting of: **'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD **'Adam Warlock' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - TBD **'Rocket Raccoon' (also voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD **'Groot' (voiced by Phil Morris) - TBD **'Phyla-Vell/Quasar' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD **'Mantis' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD **'Drax the Destroyer' (voiced by David Sobolov) - TBD *'The Defenders', consisting of: **'Dr. Stephen Strange' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD **'Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk' (voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera) - TBD **'Eric Masterson/Thunderstrike' (also voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD **'Matt Murdock/Daredevil' (also voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD **'Luke Cage/Power Man' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD **'Misty Knight' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Heather Douglas/Moondragon' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Valkyrie' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Howling Commandos', consisting of: **'Eric Brooks/Blade' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** *'Col. Nick Fury' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom' (voiced by Sean Astin) - TBD * Antagonists *'The Kree Supreme Intelligence' (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - TBD **'Ronan the Accuser' (voiced by Keith David) - TBD **'Hala the Accuser' (voiced by Ming-Na Wen) - TBD **'Yon-Rogg' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD **'Starforce', consisting of: ***'Captain Atlas' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - TBD ***'Doctor Minerva' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD ***'Korath the Pursuer' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD ***'Ard-Con/Ultimus' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (also voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD **'Sinthea Schmidt/Sin' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Armin Zola' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Wolfgang Von Strucker' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Ophelia Sarkassian/Viper' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Brock Rumlow/Crossbones' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'A.I.M.', consisting of: **'Monica Rapaccini/Scientist Supreme' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * *'Augustus Roman/Regent' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Minor/cameos *'Stan Lee' (voiced by himself through archive recordings) - a regular comic book store owner. Missions See /Missions. Gameplay The game plays similar to other MMORPGs. Multiplayer Trivia Category:Video games Category:Marvel Comics Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Coolot's ideas